Resident Evil: Rose
by Ellie Rose
Summary: Survivor, Ellie Rose, searches for her lost sister. Her story takes place before, during and after Resident Evil 2. Please R&R, i put alot of effort into this story, please take time to read it :op Chapter 4 is underway, but i wont put it up til ppl R&R!!
1. Dealing with Reality

Resident Evil: Rose  
  
Introduction  
  
September 26th 1998. Three days before the events of Resident Evil 2. The Zombies have taken over the city. Small pockets of civilian resistance run through the streets, looking for safety. They try to fight the monsters, but the living dead are rapidly increasing in numbers. Earlier today the Raccoon City Police Department was unexpectedly attacked. Communications equipment, as well as lives, were lost in the battle. The Zombies gained the upper hand, feasting on the flesh and internal organs of their victims. The R.P.D has become another feeding ground for the undead, but close by, someone else had stepped into the world of survival horror.  
  
Chapter 1: Dealing With Reality  
  
September 27th 1998. It's 11:00pm and the darkness of the night sky looms over the dying city. The wailing of Zombies mixes with the sound of the whistling wind, creating an eerie score for all to hear. This was the first thing Ellie Rose noticed when she arrived in town only a few days ago. Fate had brought her here. She sat on the bed in her sister's apartment, just a few blocks away from the R.P.D, reading a diary.  
  
Wednesday, August 6th 1998  
  
We spent our first night in Raccoon City on Monday. It's been a good few days. I think me and Richard are going to settle in quite well. He started his new job today. He seemed to enjoy it. It's a big step moving home, but in moving from England to here, we were leaving a lot of loved ones behind. We don't really know anybody here in Raccoon City, but I'm sure they're a bunch of nice people. I don't start work until next Monday, but let's hope the police chief here is nicer than the one I had back in England. I don't suppose you could get much worse than her, could you?  
  
Ellie turned a few pages at once and then leaned over to the bedside table. She grabbed the glass and raised it to her mouth to drink. The whisky tasted good. After replacing the glass she wiped a tear from her cheek before continuing to read.  
  
Tuesday, August 26th 1998  
  
I've been working here at the R.P.D now for just over 2 weeks. It's strange. It seems that all anyone can talk about is the "incident" that happened in the Arkalay mansion. In the details of my transfer, I was informed about the mansion case, but it was supposed to be closed. Since then, more of the strange murders have occurred. The S.T.A.R.S team have been trying to dig up information on the case, but no-one's buying any of their explanations. Nobody seems to want to listen. Chief Irons spoke to me again today. He seemed like a genuine guy when I first met him, but he's been acting weird as of late. Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday morning. He asked me if I'd like to go for a drink at the diner after work, but I turned him down. He's at least 25 years older than me. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings; I wouldn't want to upset him so soon after arriving here. Lately he's becoming more like a boss who'd fire you on the spot if you crossed him. I'm sure things will get better with time.  
  
Ellie wiped her sleeve under her right eye, and then the left, erasing more of the tears that seeped through. She glanced across at the glass on the cabinet. There was a crash from outside which forced Ellie to freeze. A few seconds passed before she reached out for the glass once again. This time she drank what was left in one go. Her face twisted because of the strong taste, then she placed the glass back down before returning to her sister's diary, safe in hope that the noise she heard was just the wind.  
  
Thursday, August 28th 1998  
  
I feel that moving to Raccoon City was a big mistake. I'm getting quite worried about the increasing number of bodies being brought into the station for examination. One of the guys who helps bring the bodies into the department told me today of the latest victim's injuries. It was a man, mid-thirties. He'd apparently been torn apart from his neck down to his waist. What the hell could do such a thing? Chief Irons is beginning to scare me too. Can't the guy take no for an answer? I was sorting through some of the old case files today when he came up to my desk. He had an evil look in his eye, like he wanted to hurt me. He brought his face up close to mine and told me that if I ever messed up in my work, he would make sure I was punished. I was so scared, but I couldn't tell anyone, not even Richard, my own husband. If word ever got back to the chief, I'm afraid of what he might do to me. Is this his sick way of showing he has control over me? Maybe he's pressuring me to go out with him sometime. I don't know what to do. Ellie, where are you when I need you?  
  
Ellie laid the diary onto the bed and stood up. She took the glass from the cabinet and walked out of the bedroom, into the bathroom. Turning the cold tap on, Ellie filled the glass with water and then drank a mouthful. She poured the remaining water onto her right hand and rinsed it over her face. She looked up into the mirror in front of her and began to think. If she'd had time to return her sister's calls, then maybe... Ellie turned away. She didn't know the whereabouts of her sister. Jennifer had disappeared just less than a month ago. Ellie took time out of work and traveled to Raccoon City from England in search for her. She arrived yesterday, only to find that her sister's husband had also gone missing. On top of that, the City was fast becoming a war zone. She returned to the bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the diary once again. Perhaps she'd eventually find the answer she was looking for. Ellie read the next entry.  
  
Friday, August 29th 1998  
  
I've been thinking about the chief all day. Maybe if I agree to going out on a date with him, he won't be mean to me anymore. Richard would be so hurt if he found out what I was doing, but at least I know he wouldn't hurt me. I dread to think what the chief would do to me if I upset him any further. My mind is made up, if he bothers me again on Monday, I'll take him up on his offer of a drink. I'm sure it will make him happy. Underneath his strange personality, he does seem really attracted to me. Perhaps the guy just has problems when it comes to women? Or maybe he just has problems full stop.  
  
Ellie turned the page to the next entry.  
  
Monday, September 1st 1998  
  
My heart nearly stopped today. I'd gone to the drinks machine just down the hall for a can. When I came back I found the chief reading through my diary. I'm sure he read the last few entries. He looked up with a grin on his face. He seemed..turned on by the experience. It was strange, I thought he'd be upset but he reacted quite well. As a line of defense, I reassured him that I was serious about dating him. This seemed to help matters. He laughed and told me that I wouldn't regret it. We've agreed to go out tomorrow night; I'm meeting him at the police station. As we were talking, a delivery man entered in the main hall with a package for the chief. We walked there and he began telling me that he thought I was special and that he could see me filling a special place in his home. We'd only just agreed on a date, and he already wants me in his house? The chief signed for the package and began to open it. He pulled out a stuffed owl in a glass case. Apparently taxidermy used to be one of his hobbies. Looking at the bird, he said "Yes Jennifer, I see you in ways you could never imagine". It was so special. Forgive me Richard, you still mean the world to me. There's just something about the chief. He's not like any other man I've met before. You'll understand with time.  
  
Ellie nearly choked. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her sister was beginning an affair with a guy who, not so long before, terrified her. Not only that, the man was about 25 years older, and was her boss. She feared the worst. That was the last entry in the diary. It was the night before her "date" with Chief Irons. Ellie tried to compose herself as the thoughts ran through her head. She needed to talk to the chief, maybe Jennifer was still with him. Or perhaps he had an idea of where she might be. She paced back and forth across the bedroom floor, trying to calm herself down.  
  
Ellie: C'mon girl, pull your-self together. You're no use to anyone like this. Get a grip.  
  
Taking deep breaths, she walked downstairs to the telephone.  
  
Ellie: If I get in touch with the police station, maybe someone there will be able to help me.  
  
She picked up the receiver, but there was no signal. The dialing tone didn't exist. If she wanted to get in touch with the station she'd have to go to the R.P.D on foot and hope she'd survive long enough to get there. It was her only option, she couldn't think of anything else. Ellie thought fast, emptying her pockets. She left all her belongings, anything that would slow her down, or that she didn't need in the apartment, and then headed for the kitchen.  
  
Ellie: There's got to be a knife or something around here..ahh..here we are.  
  
From the drawer she pulled out a large blade.  
  
Ellie: This will do nicely. Those things outside won't be so scary if I carry this with me.  
  
Outside, there was a chill in the air. The smell of death was suffocating, but this was Raccoon City. A City with no hope. It didn't stop Ellie, she new there was a way out of this nightmare; she just had to find it. The R.P.D was her destination. Although she didn't know the way, it wasn't too far from her sister's apartment. However with the dangers that ran throughout the streets, it might as well have been a mile away. She opened the back door and stepped out into the garden. She quickly became paranoid; every slight sound was amplified by her fear.  
  
Ellie: C'mon girl, get a grip.  
  
She could hear gunfire in the distance. Other survivors were fighting for their lives. Finding someone else was her only hope. She had made her way out into the alley behind the apartment block. The alley was about two meters wide and there was a high wall on the side without houses, too tall to climb. Her sister's apartment was roughly the middle house in the street. Looking left and then right, she could see someone staggering just a few meters in front of her. It was dark, and their face was covered in shadows.  
  
Ellie: Errr, hello?  
  
The body stayed silent. Ellie took a few steps forward..  
  
Ellie: S'cuse me. Do you know how to get to the R.P.D?  
  
Again there was silence, but the unidentified person had heard her this time. The male turned around slowly and began to walk towards Ellie, his arms extended out in front of him.  
  
Ellie: Are you going to help me?  
  
The streetlight behind Ellie flickered on and off. The short bursts of light were just enough to reveal the man's face. His eyes were pure white and his skin was rotten. His teeth closed together then opened. He repeated this as he shuffled towards Ellie, eying up her young flesh.  
  
Ellie: Oh shit!  
  
She backed off slowly, reaching the garden of the apartment next door. There was a noise coming from the other side of the tall gate. Fingers appeared through the wooden bars and they gripped onto them. The other Zombie was getting closer, drooling at the mouth as it reached for Ellie. The Zombie behind the gate began to shake it, trying to get through. It moaned as it rattled the hinges, desperately trying to get to Ellie. She began to panic and turned to run, but there was another Zombie blocking the way, about two apartments down the alley. Thinking she would enter the garden to the next apartment, she ran to the gate. As she opened it another Zombie burst through from the other side and pinned her to the wall behind. She struggled as the Zombie tried to grab her. It clutched her left wrist and held it firmly against the wall above her head. Its other hand pushed against the side of her face, forcing her head to the side and revealing her neck. The Zombie leaned forward, its mouth wide open.  
  
Ellie: NO!  
  
Ellie, with her free arm, pulled out her knife and stabbed it into the side of the Zombies head. It fell sideways onto the floor and began to get straight back up, the knife still protruding from its skull. The Zombie behind the other gate had also broken through into the alley, and the remaining two were getting closer and closer. There was only one way left to go, and that was into the next garden. It had to be empty, otherwise there was no escape and the Zombies would have there way with her. Her luck had to hold out just this once, and it did. She ran through the gate and bolted it shut behind her before stumbling backwards onto the floor. Looking up, she could see the four Zombies closing in on the gate. Just a few seconds later and she'd have been nothing more than meat.  
  
Ellie: Phew! That was too close.  
  
She picked herself up off the ground and turned. The apartment door was open, welcoming her. A few steps later and she was inside. Nothing much was different in comparison to her sister's apartment; just the furniture and general layout of the place had changed. It was a total mess though. Newspapers and magazines littered the floor, along with broken glass and other smashed objects. She walked from the back door into the living room and across to a desk in the corner. The room was filled with darkness apart from a small lamp located on the desk. Several books and diaries were spread out across the desk, but one book stood out in particular. It was a scrapbook filled with newspaper cuttings ands headlines. Ellie opened it up and read a few:  
  
"19th June 1998 - A hiker's body was found in the Arkalay woods today. Her body has been torn apart by what seems to be some sort of animal.."  
  
"22nd June 1998 - Another body was found yesterday. His throat and abdomen were torn to shreds. Police think that the attack is linked to that of the previous body found in the woods, though full details of what caused the deaths are to be announced..."  
  
Ellie: Those Zombies outside. They must have caused these deaths. What the hell is going on in this City?  
  
Ellie closed the scrapbook and put it down to one side. Underneath where she had found the previous book, she found another, it looked a lot older. The dates were unclear, but she could make out some of the text:  
  
"..former University student Brian Irons was released from the Raccoon City Psychiatric Analysis Ward today. He was placed into the ward after question about his mental stability. Mr. Irons, who has a substantial academic standing due to his time at University, was charged earlier in the year with the rape of a young woman. This was his second rape offence and upon his release, his mental state began to deteriorate.."  
  
Ellie: The Chief? It can't be. Jennifer, please god let her be safe!  
  
There was a crash from back in the garden. The Zombies had broken in through the gate and were entering the house. She had to make tracks, and fast. Dropping the scrapbook on the floor she ran, not noticing the body lying on the ground in front of the opened kitchen door. She tripped over it, stumbling forward into the kitchen and knocking over an oil lamp which was standing on the table. It few across the room towards the front door and smashed, instantly setting alight the loose wallpaper and newspaper on the floor. The kitchen went up in flames and the heat began to close in on her.  
  
Ellie: This is not good.  
  
The raging fire was blocking off her only exit, she had to find another way. Ellie got up off the floor and turned to head for the staircase. The body she had fallen over was now on its feet, coming towards her. It howled with hunger as it approached. Ellie picked up a piece of wood from the kitchen floor, the end of which was ablaze, and smashed the Zombie over the head, decapitating it in one swift movement. The other Zombies had made it into the living room. Making her way to the stairs she fought them off as they tried to grab her. They were relentless, not wanting to give in. She climbed the staircase, cautious of what might be awaiting her upstairs. The landing was clear apart from a chair that had been knocked over. She picked it up and entered the bedroom. On the bed was a young man. He was naked, and chunks of his flesh had been ripped from his body. The stench was almost unbearable, but Ellie looked away and made an attempt to reach the nearest window. Using the chair she had obtained, she smashed open the window and cleared the frame of any pieces of glass that would harm her. She looked around at the man.  
  
Ellie: Rape would be a blessing in comparison to....  
  
The young male sat up on the bed. What was left of his guts fell out onto the bedcovers in front of him.  
  
Ellie: Oh my..  
  
Ellie nearly threw up. Instead she staggered backwards and fell out of the open window. She screamed, but the fall was shorter than expected. Ellie had landed onto the garage roof which was connected to the front of the apartment. After being sick, she stood to survey her situation. It wasn't good. Zombies littered the streets below. Across the road was the shopping district and sticking out over the rooftops was a tall building.  
  
Ellie: Could that be the R.P.D?  
  
She looked to her right. The neighboring garage was in jumping distance. Jumping felt like a good idea. Any other time, maybe not, but it was better than ending up like the guy she had just seen. She took a run up, and jumped. Ellie landed on her feet and rolled, almost off the edge of the garage. She stood up and repeated the experience, this time landing ok. At the end of the street she could see a clearing. Just a couple more jumps and she'd be ok..for now. However it didn't work out the way she planned. On her third jump, the garage roof collapsed and she fell through, twisting her ankle.  
  
Ellie: Ouch!!! Shit Ellie, what the hell were you thinking.  
  
She sat up in the wreckage and rubbed her foot, but it was hurt pretty badly. She wasn't going to be able to walk far. Luckily however, she didn't have to. There was a motorbike inside the garage she had landed in. Luck, at the present time, seemed to be on her side. Light was coming from a crack in the garage door. She stood and limped over to the bike, checking if it still had petrol. It did. She could hopefully reach the R.P.D with it. Ellie quickly opened the garage door. There were five zombies outside. Two were feasting on the corpse of a man. They soon turned their attention to Ellie however. She hobbled back to the bike and got on. The key was already in the ignition, so she wasted no time in getting the engine started, using her stronger foot to do so. Holding on tightly, she revved the engine and burst out into the road. She took a right and then a left, dodging the Zombies that got in her way.  
  
"I can't believe I'm really here", she thought to herself as she rode through the city. This was nothing like what she had expected it to be before arriving here. Jennifer was with the chief, she could feel it in her bones, but where was her sister's husband? That was a mystery she had barely thought about until now. She was too wrapped up in worrying about her sister, she had forgotten all about him. Was he even alive? Maybe he is still wandering the streets somewhere, trying to escape. She tried not to think about it, it was distracting her concentration. In times like this you needed to be alert, worrying would almost certainly lead to death. She focused on reaching the station.  
  
It was now 11.55pm. She had been riding for just a couple of minutes before she came to police barricade. There were three officers fighting off two Zombies. Other bodies lay on the floor, obvious victims to a battle that had ensued before hand. She stopped the bike and got off. Several bullets cut through the air and tore into the Zombies skull, dropping it to the ground. One of the officers turned and saw Ellie.  
  
Officer: What are you doing here lady?  
  
Ellie: I'm heading to the station; can you tell me the way?  
  
2nd Officer: The station? It's not exactly a safe house right now, but it's better than being out here.  
  
Ellie: Anywhere would be safer than here.  
  
3rd Officer: Go to the end of the street and turn right, the R.P.D is then just a few meters down the road, you can't miss it.  
  
Officer: But be careful, there are surprises around every corner...  
  
2nd Officer: Shit look out!!!!  
  
Zombies broke through from the other side of the barricade and caused mayhem. The officer's turned and fired there guns. Two of them were wrestled down to the ground by the monsters. Ellie cringed as she heard their flesh being ripped from their bones. The other officer fled for an alley close by.  
  
3rd Officer: GO! Get out of here while you still can!!!  
  
As he disappeared into the darkness his screams could be heard, the Zombies had found him and were now devouring his body. Ellie limped back to the bike and started the engine. She flew forward and broke through the remainder of the barricade, leaving the Zombies to feed on their fresh victims. After traveling a couple of minutes down the road, she came to a junction. She turned right, as instructed by the officer, and kept riding. The streets were infested with the walking dead, there wasn't a place outside where Ellie couldn't have stopped to rest, or taken a moment to find her bearings. It was all go, it had to be, otherwise she'd wind up dead. The R.P.D was now in sight. There was a beep, and the red fuel light on the bike began to flash, signaling that the tank was empty. The bike slowed to a halt about 100yards away from the entrance to the station. She let the bike fall to ground as she stumbled off it. Putting pressure onto her left foot caused her a lot of pain, her twisted ankle was going to slow her down. Before she could get to the gate that leads to the entrance, she had to navigate a few obstacles and barricades. Up the road in front was an overturned fire truck, and just behind it, there were police barriers. This time however, there didn't appear to be any survivors. The chill in the air sent shivers down her spine as she climbed through the wreckage. Stopping half way through, she could see a couple of zombies up ahead. She wouldn't make it if she ran, not with her foot the way it was. She had to distract them somehow. To her left she saw a bus, which had also crashed. On board through the broken windows she could see a few more zombies.  
  
Ellie: Those things are everywhere. There's got to be a way past, the gate is so close. If I can get through there then I'm practically at the entrance.  
  
She thought for moment longer then had an idea. Reaching for a rock on the ground, she threw it in the direction of the bus, trying to distract their attention. It was to no avail, the zombies hadn't noticed the noise. She was going to have to think of something else. There was a police riot shield on the ground, maybe she could use that? Ellie picked up the metal shield and climbed out of where she had been hiding. The zombies turned, smelling her scent. She slowly made her way toward the gate, and the zombies, using the shield to block their attempts at trying to grab her. Whenever they tried to lunge forward, she barged them out of the way. It was a simple but effective technique and she reached the gate unscathed. Throwing the shield behind her on the ground, she entered the gate and closed it firmly so that the zombies could not break through. Turning around, there was a walkway to the right and some steps leading down just behind it. The walkway, with bushes at either side, lead straight around to the entrance of the station, but a few zombies blocked her route. She decided to take the stairs, hoping they would lead her to the opposite side of the entrance. She hobbled down and made her way across the path underneath. Surely enough there was another flight of steps leading up and without hesitation, she scaled them. Ellie made her way around to the front of the R.P.D, aware that the zombies weren't to far away. Her foot was throbbing, but maybe inside she'd have the chance to rest it. There was only one way to find out, she was finally here. 


	2. Inside the RPD

Chapter 2: Inside the R.P.D  
  
Walking up to the door, she opened it and entered. The hall was huge. She looked up and around, there was no-one in sight. No zombies. She'd finally found peace, but for how long? Ellie limped over to the desk in the middle of the room. There was a chair next to it, and a computer. She sat down on the chair and took the weight off her feet.  
  
Ellie: Ahhh that feels good. I wonder if this computer works.  
  
She turned it on and waited as the system booted up. It was surprisingly quiet inside the building. She had expected more activity than this, but she wasn't complaining. The computer loaded, and the desktop came on. There wasn't any need to enter a password. Using the mouse she opened up a few files, searching for something that may help her.  
  
Ellie: Hmmm, employee records?  
  
She opened the program and a message came up onto the screen.  
  
"please enter an employee's name:"  
  
Ellie:..Jennifer...Rose..  
  
Her fingers swiftly typed in the name of her sister. After pressing enter, another message appeared.  
  
"password required"  
  
Ellie: Damn it!  
  
The peace and quiet she was enjoying was short lived. Someone came through the double-doors upstairs on the balcony in front of her. It was a beautiful lady, running from..something. She was wearing a white dress and had gorgeous long blonde hair. As she ran past the emergency ladder, Ellie shouted to her.  
  
Ellie: HEY!! Down here! What's wrong?  
  
The lady kept running.  
  
Lady: HELP..PLEASE! HE'S GOING INSANE!  
  
Ellie: Who is?!  
  
Lady: HIM!  
  
Ellie turned around to see a man coming out of the same door that the lady had previously. She ducked under the desk so that he couldn't see her and looked up at the woman, who was still running.  
  
Lady: PLEASE GOD HELP!!!  
  
Man: There's no-one here to save you! Just keep running! You're putting on an excellent show!  
  
The man sounded psychotic. Ellie heard gunshots, and she could see bullets ricocheting off the wall behind the woman as she ran. She made it to the door at the end of the balcony and entered through it as fast as she could. The man didn't seem to be aiming at her; it felt like he was just trying to scare her. Who the hell was this guy? A moment later he came into view, slowly taking his time, reloading his gun as he walked. Ellie kept well out of sight and watched. He was a short, fat man, quite rounded, with short dark hair and a moustache. He wore a waistcoat, white shirt and a red tie. She could see he was wearing a name tag, but he was too far away for her to read it clearly. The man kept walking and followed the woman through the door into the next room. Ellie heard a few more gunshots, and the distant screams of the lady.  
  
Ellie: What the hell does he think he's doing? He's scaring her half to death.  
  
She wished she could have done something, but with her foot, she would have been an easy target if he had decided to take a shot at her. Instead she got up from under the desk and painfully made her way to the door located below where the man and woman had gone. It was locked shut.  
  
Ellie: C'mon, one of these doors has to be open.  
  
She limped to the double doors at the other side and tried to open them. Success. Opening the door, she staggered through and closed it behind her. There wasn't much in the room, just an empty box, a few papers and files, a locked desk and another door. She made her way to the other side of the room and entered the door, again closing it behind her. She was now in a corridor, which turned to the right at the end. As she struggled forward on her twisted ankle, she heard the sound of something dripping.  
  
Ellie: Huh? What's that?  
  
Making her way around the corner, the drips became louder. There was smashed glass on the floor and blood was smeared all over, though there were no bodies. The dripping was that of blood. It splashed as it hit the floor and made a small puddle. Beyond this was a door. She examined the blood and then looked up. It was coming from the ceiling. A large part was covered in blood and it was slowly running to one spot before dripping off onto the floor.  
  
Ellie: Those Zombies, could they have done this?  
  
Suddenly, one of the windows behind her smashed open. She turned around to face what looked like a new creature that had broken through from the outside. It was down on all fours and it appeared like parts of it had been skinned. On its hands were sharp claws and its head looked like an exposed brain. Its tongue crept out of its mouth. Huge and long, it curled and lashed at the air with great speed.  
  
Ellie: Oh shit!! This just gets better and better..  
  
The creature moaned as it studied Ellie. She took a step back, and it took a step forward, slowly. It seemed to be stalking her, like a predator. The process was repeated, though this time Ellie was beginning to panic. The creature never seemed to draw its attention away from her. She looked across at the window to her right, it was also smashed. A piece of the wooden frame was propped up against the wall; she made a desperate reach to grab for it. The sudden movement alerted the monster and it shrieked loudly, leaping from the ground with its claw raised. She dropped the wood onto the ground in fear. Just then, from out of nowhere, a gun was firing. The creature screamed again as the bullet struck its back. It was knocked off balance while it glided through the air. Its claw missed Ellie, but the monster sailed into her, knocking her to the floor. Ellie sat up and looked back along the corridor where she had walked previously, and eventually the creature did the same, unaffected by the gunshot. There, stood a police officer, holding a berretta.  
  
Officer: Careful, just stay still lady.  
  
Ellie obeyed.  
  
Officer: It senses movement.....  
  
The corridor became silent; you could hear a pin drop. There was a standoff. The officer stood there, taking aim at the creature's head. The creature moaned gently again, trying to sense where its prey was standing. Ellie lay on the ground, motionless and silent, waiting. The officer's fingers trembled as he held the gun. He was trying to get an exact shot on the monsters head, to finish it off straight away and avoid anymore confrontation. He took aim and squeezed the trigger. The berretta clicked, the clip was empty. He'd used his last shot to save Ellie. The creature heard the click and moved into a squatting position. The officer was startled and began to panic, shuffling backwards. His hands moved frantically trying to load another clip into the gun. The creature slowly began to stalk him, making its trademark sound. Dropping the clip onto the ground, he was becoming out of breath. He was gasping with fright as he bent down to pick it up, still moving backwards down the corridor. The creature began to speed up and so did he, scared out of his mind. Ellie watched on, unable to do anything. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. There was no point in them both dying. She got to her feet and looked on. The officer had finally managed to get the clip into the gun. The creature's tongue emerged. Cutting through the air it knocked the gun from his hand as he was about to fire. The officer staggered backwards a couple more steps. The tongue reappeared, this time heading straight for the officer's head. It wrapped around tightly, dragging him towards the creature and onto the ground. The man lay there on his stomach as the monster climbed onto his back, pinning him down.  
  
Officer: AHHHH...gnnnnfff..uhhhh...Get..ahhh...Get out of here!!!!!......uh...gaaaa!!!!  
  
Ellie was watching in amazement, but still managed to step backwards, towards the door which was behind her. Her hand searched for the door handle as she looked ahead at the man's torture. The creature's tongue was tightening and was starting to twist the head of the officer around to the right. It kept going as he lay there, helpless to stop it. She opened the door. The head kept turning, and the man began to make inhuman noises as his neck was beginning to break slowly. Ellie clasped her hand around her mouth. The creature twisted the man's head a full 360 degrees before ripping it off and swallowing it whole. It licked its lips and then turned in Ellie's direction. She passed through the door and slammed it shut, trapping the creature inside the room. Lying next to a table on her left was a jar of nails and a hammer. Officers had obviously used these earlier when trying to make the station secure. With this in mind, she used the hammer and nails to board up the door she had come through, with planks of wood that lay nearby. The table that was laid on its end, up against the wall, was also moved across the door for extra protection. She maneuvered it so that it acted as a barricade over the door, blocking it in case the creature followed her. Then, turning and putting her back against it, she slid down onto the floor and brought her knees up to her chest, crying. Since she came to the city, everyone she had met, had either disappeared, died soon after, or had been dead already. Whenever it looked like she would get chance to talk to someone, to find out what was going on in this place, the opportunity was taken away from her by fate. Ellie looked to the ceiling, tears running down her face.  
  
Ellie: How did I get into this mess? I don't know how much more I can take. My whole world is going insane. I will find you Jennifer, if it's the last thing I do. The chief, he's got to be here in this building somewhere.  
  
She stood up, trying to hold back the tears. In front of her was another corridor, littered with glass. The windows to the left were all boarded up, obviously an attempt by the police officers to keep the zombies from getting into the precinct. The place was a mess. She started to hobble forward. There had clearly been a break-in recently. It was a total contrast to the rooms she had been in previously. The main hall was unblemished, as was the next she'd entered. But now that she was getting deeper into the R.P.D, its horrific story was beginning to unfold. The place could no longer be classed as a safe, and if you weren't safe here, then there was probably nowhere left in town that you would be. It was an unbearable thought, but one that she had to live with. Yes, this was a nightmare, but it was reality, and she had to accept it. She continued to move through the corridor determined this time not to let anything catch her by surprise. She turned the corner and there was a door to the right, she had a quick peek inside the room. It was full of green chairs and it looked like there had been a lot of activity inside. There wasn't anything special though, so she closed the door and continued around the next corner. Traveling through she came across another door and entered it. The passage to her right lead to another door, but to her left she saw a flight of stairs. Ellie knew that the mysterious man and woman she saw earlier had gotten up to the second floor. If she climbed these she stood a better chance of catching up with them and finding out if the lady was ok.  
  
Ellie: Maybe she could help me, if she's still alive.  
  
She headed for the stairs, ignoring the darkroom underneath them. They creaked as she made her way to the top. It was an eerie break from the silence however, and this she was grateful for. "Silence is deadly", was a thought that crept into her mind from time to time. The mood in the precinct was becoming darker, taking the building to new heights in terms of creepiness. There was a noise from back downstairs. Was there someone there? She continued, hoping the noise was just her imagination. Her heart pounding like a drum. Another door greeted her on her left. This time, it was jammed from the other side; there was no way she could enter. She passed a few statues on her way to the next room. They were human busts, not to her liking.  
  
Ellie: Who' responsible for the décor in this place? They've got a lot to answer for.  
  
She had a quiet giggle to herself before entering through the door near the statues. There was a zombie in the corridor that followed. It was feasting on another officer, who looked like he was still alive. She heard another noise from back the way she came. It sounded like someone was following her. Ellie decided to make haste, and not go back. By now, the Zombie's hands were deep inside its victim's stomach, grabbing handfuls of intestines and pulling them free. The officer writhed in pain on the floor, his mouth wide open, gasping for air. He was clearly in a lot of pain. Ellie was getting used to seeing disgusting things. Watching a man being gutted was another to add to the list. Her stomach churned and felt strange. She rubbed it with her hand and crept down the corridor. There was a door between her and the Zombie, and there was a sign on the wall next to it.  
  
Ellie: S.T.A.R.S? Hmmm....  
  
She entered quietly, so not to attract the Zombies attention. It was clearly an office. There were a few desks, some communications equipment and a fax machine. This seemed like a good place to gather some information. Maybe in all the files and documents lying around the place, she might find something to explain what was going on in the city.  
  
Ellie: This must be a separate task force or something.  
  
She glanced at some of the notice boards as she limped further into the room. They displayed details of recent missions. Most of these involved investigating the disappearances of several Raccoon City members, and the board reported that the majority of them had been found dead, killed in horrific ways.  
  
Ellie: Those newspaper cuttings I found, they must be related to these cases. So S.T.A.R.S were the special investigation team, sent out for the most important missions.  
  
There was a photo on the back wall to the left. Limping over to it she took a closer look. It was a group shot, displaying all the S.T.A.R.S members together.  
  
Ellie: Wow, I wonder what's happened to them all.  
  
She continued to search the desks, trying to find any useful information. Ellie started from the left of the room and worked her way around. On the third desk, which was quite untidy, she found a diary.  
  
Ellie: It must belong to one of the members..  
  
She began to read it:  
  
August 8th  
  
I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-Virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But the entire mansion went up in the explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options.  
  
Ellie: The mansion case? That must have been what Jennifer was talking about in her diary. So this whole disaster started there. I can't believe Umbrella is responsible, what were they thinking? The S.T.A.R.S members knew all along that this was happening, but no-one would listen to them.  
  
She continued to read.  
  
August 17th  
  
We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange creatures appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella.  
  
August 24th  
  
With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-Virus, a variation of the original T-Virus. Haven't they done enough damage already? We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so will put her in danger.  
  
Please forgive me Claire.  
  
There was a name plate buried beneath some of the junk on the desk, it read:  
  
"Chris Redfield"  
  
Ellie: So they've gone to Europe to stop Umbrella. Jill, Barry and...Chris. But what about the other S.T.A.R.S members? Where are they?  
  
She rotated her body 180 degrees and faced the table behind her after replacing the diary to where she found it. Again there was a name plate underneath the junk on the desk:  
  
"Jill Valentine"  
  
Ellie: Hmmm, the woman mentioned in Chris's diary?  
  
Also on the desk was a blue hat, part of the female uniform for S.T.A.R.S. Ellie recognized it, she walked back over to the photograph and took a second look. She glanced at the woman wearing the same hat.  
  
Ellie: So that's Jill.....she's pretty.  
  
She walked back over to the desk and replaced the hat. Pulling out the chair from underneath she sat on it and pondered for a moment. It was Umbrella who'd started everything. Their research into the T-Virus had resulted in the majority of Raccoon's population turning into zombies.  
  
Ellie: There must have been an outbreak in that mansion, an accident which spread the virus into the city. That would explain the carnage that graces the streets...ouch!  
  
She lifted her foot up onto her knee and took off her trainer. She was wearing no socks. Her ankle had swollen slightly and was still very painful. She rubbed it with her hand trying to ease the pain. Over in the corner of the room there was a medical bag hanging on the wall. She hopped over to it and pulled out a few bandages then sat back onto the chair.  
  
Ellie: These might help..  
  
She began to wrap the bandages around her ankle and foot, thinking it would give her a bit of extra support or comfort. She then slipped her trainer back on and wiggled her foot gently.  
  
Ellie: That's much better. Now, time to get out here and look for that woman. Maybe I'll find the chief on the way too..  
  
She stood up out of the chair, picked up a pair of handcuffs from the desk, remembering that there was a zombie just outside the door. She then walked forward and reached out for the handle. Ellie entered the hallway, closed the door behind her quietly and held the handcuffs so that she could use them to punch the zombie with them if it approached her. The zombie was continuing to feast on the man's stomach. Ellie was horrified to see that the victim was still alive and still in pain. She began to sneak up on the zombie from behind, light on her feet to make sure she did not to alert it. The man's face twisted in agony as the zombie ate him. Ellie tried not to watch what the zombie was doing as she got nearer to it. Suddenly the man's quivering stopped, his body becoming still, he was no longer breathing anymore. His torture had ended. The zombie began to stand up, but before it got chance, Ellie struck it as hard as she could across the back of the head with the handcuffs. It slumped forward over the dead body and made no attempt at getting back up.  
  
Ellie: Take that you sick piece of shit.  
  
She looked to her left. The corridor continued around to another door.  
  
Ellie: I wonder where this one leads.  
  
As she began to walk around the corner, the zombie arose. It reached out for her, hands wide open, and caught her ankle in its grasp. Ellie was forced to stop, dropping the handcuffs. She turned, keeping her balance as she almost fell over, and kicked the zombies head as hard as she could. It continued to hold on, even as its head sailed into the wall behind it. A few seconds later, it let go. She stood up and continued on her way, shutting the next door behind her as she entered. Ellie glanced over into the corner at the drinks machine and remembered back to her sister's diary..  
  
"...I'd gone to the drinks machine just down the hall for a can...."  
  
She walked across to the vending machine and gently ran her fingers down the buttons on the left hand side.  
  
Ellie:..Jennifer?....where are you?.....  
  
Just then, a chill shuddered down Ellie's spine. She felt there was someone else in the room, and she was right.  
  
????: Hold it right there! Who are ya?  
  
She stood facing the machine, hands in the air, unaware of who this female voice belonged to.  
  
Ellie: My name is Ellie Rose, a survivor.  
  
????: ...Rose? Jennifer's sister?  
  
Ellie turned around. The female officer was stood directly opposite her aligned with the passage that went off to the right.  
  
Ellie: You knew my sister?  
  
Before the officer had chance to respond, she was blind-sided by a huge creature. It knocked her across the room and into the wall on the other side. Her feet never even touched the floor due to the power of the strike. She was dead, lying in a heap on the floor. The blow to her head as she hit the wall had killed her. This creature, whatever it was, had more power than any of those zombies. It must have been 10ft tall as it stood and turned to face Ellie. The creature was huge. It wore black, and its right shoulder was exposed revealing the disgusting, inhuman flesh underneath. Pulsating purple tubes ran around the back of its huge neck, and it had another on its shoulder. A huge scar ran from the top of its head and through the creature's right eye. The apparent wound seemed to have been stapled shut. The monster had no lips. The teeth were completely exposed. Ellie was shocked by its size; it was different to the other monsters she had seen. It seemed to have more intelligence. It seemed to have....a purpose?  
  
Ellie: Holy Shit!!  
  
She backed into the vending machine as it approached....her heart pounded. In front of her to the left was a corridor, it glowed red. In front of her, to her right, was another corridor, the same one the monster had come from.  
  
Ellie: Think Ellie....which way?  
  
She picked neither of these exits and decided to go back the way she came, but as she tried the door, it was jammed. Something was stopping it from opening on the other side. She heard someone, hammering nails into the door, boarding it up so she could not get through.  
  
Ellie: Hey! What's going on!?! I could use some help here!!! Are you listening??  
  
Whoever was on the other side of the door didn't answer her, but they continued to make sure Ellie could not escape.  
  
Ellie: What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!  
  
The person spoke..  
  
????: I'm merely making sure no-one escapes my precinct alive!!! I've seen that you're a tough girl; I'm going to enjoy hearing you die!!!  
  
She recognized the voice. It was the same man she saw chasing the woman across the balcony in the main hall earlier.  
  
Ellie: You're Precinct? Then that would make you....  
  
????: Yes, that's right, you're fast too...but not fast enough.  
  
The creature raised its right arm and swung for her. She ducked and rolled out of the way just in time. The monster's arm found only the air as it stood up and turned around to face her once more. She was now facing the direction she came from. Looking left, she made an attempt to run down the passage and through the door. But before she could set off, the creature..spoke.  
  
Monster:..S.T.A.R.S!.......  
  
Ellie: huh?  
  
It lunged forward and Ellie dived to her left, leaving the creature to strike the wall that was behind her. It stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. She saw this as an opportunity to escape and ran through the door next to the desk beside her. Her eyes were closed and she was desperately out of breath. What the hell had just happened? She was backed up to the door, thinking she was safe. Meanwhile, the creature had risen, and was now banging on the door, trying to get in.  
  
Ellie: Shit, doesn't that thing know when to quit?!  
  
Opening her eyes, she found that she was in some kind of library, with a staircase leading upwards to her right. Ellie ran up them, and followed the balcony around as far as it went, passing a door and coming to a halt when she reached a dead end. She lay down on her stomach, hiding. The creature discovered how to open the door, and did so.  
  
Ellie: Smarter than it looks..which isn't good for me...  
  
It entered the library and looked around, searching. It stood perfectly still, only its head moved. The monster looked up towards her, and she lay as flat and as still as she could. It seemed to work, the monster walked forward and through the double-doors, unaware of where Ellie was hiding. As it did so, Ellie could see through to what was at the other side of the door. It was the second floor of the main hall. She realized that she was now in the room that she had seen the woman leave earlier, when Ellie was using the computer.  
  
Ellie: Well, I've made it this far...  
  
She was a bit confused. Was the man who trapped her in that room with the creature really Chief Irons? If so, why does he want everyone dead..  
  
Ellie: My god, if that was the Chief then...Jennifer. No, she has to be ok. She can't have been...not by him.  
  
The odds didn't look too good. The man who had apparently gone on a date with her sister, has been charged on two accounts for rape, according to that scrapbook she had found. Now she finds that the same guy was trying to kill a beautiful woman earlier, and wants Ellie dead as well. The chances of finding her sister alive were becoming slim. She felt, defeated.  
  
Ellie: Maybe I'm just tired...I could do with some rest. This room seems pretty safe now that thing has gone, I think now would be a good time to get some sleep if I can.  
  
Sleeping after you've just been limping through a world of terror wasn't exactly easy, but she needed to get some strength back somehow. Her eyes were tired and she wasn't as alert as she had been previously. It was 1.15am, just over 2 hours since she found her sister's diary. A lot had happened since then, and it wasn't about to end any time soon. This was just a resting period, and she grabbed the opportunity with both hands while she had the chance. She might not get another one. She picked herself up off the ground. The floorboards she was standing on were far from sturdy, so she moved away from that area and made her way to the door she had passed previously. Opening it, she glanced out into the Hall. She was on the third floor. Then, going back into the library, she closed the door and sat down against it.  
  
Ellie: Ok girl, time to get some sleep. You can worry about all this later...  
  
She rested her head to the side so that it was resting onto the bookcase next to her and closed her eyes. She tried her best to think positive thoughts, hoping it would help her get to sleep. After about 10minutes, she was gone... 


	3. Signs of Life

Chapter 3: Signs Of Life  
  
September 28th 1998. 12.34pm.  
  
Ellie was awoken by gunfire; she had slept just over 11 hours.  
  
Ellie: It's coming from the Hall..  
  
She stretched, sat up and looked around, the library was the same. It didn't look like anyone had been in since earlier. She opened the door behind her and stepped out onto the third floor balcony of the main Hall. Daylight filled the precinct, but the evil inside remained. Down at ground level, near the entrance to the precinct, she saw a group of citizens fighting off a few zombies. They seemed to be succeeding.  
  
Ellie: I have to get closer..  
  
She limped back into the library, down the stairs and out of the double doors onto the second floor balcony, not noticing the zombie just a few feet away. She looked down once more. The action was a lot closer, and she could see more clearly. Down below a male and a female stood next to the statue on the far side, and just below her, there was a man dressed in some kind of uniform. They were all firing at the zombies coming through the entrance. The woman noticed Ellie, and shouted to her:  
  
Woman: Hey..hey lady!!  
  
Ellie glanced over to her. Then the man below spoke.  
  
Man: Hey..look out!!  
  
Man2: Behind you!!  
  
Ellie: Shit!  
  
She turned around just as the zombie lunged at her. It grabbed Ellie by the waist with both hands, and leaned over to take a bite from her neck. She fully extended her arms onto the zombie's shoulders and pushed, trying not to let its mouth come any closer. Just then, there was a gunshot. A bullet whizzed past Ellie, who had her back to the balcony edge, and hit the zombie between the eyes. It released its grip and fell to the ground, quivering. The shot from the gun had startled Ellie; she lost her bearings and inadvertently leaned over the edge of the balcony.  
  
Man: Watch out! You're going to fall!!  
  
It was too late, her balance had gone and she fell over the edge. The man below took a few steps forward, one to the right, and then back again, trying to position himself under her.  
  
Ellie: EEEEKKK!!!  
  
She screamed as she was falling, but luckily the guy below caught her before she hit the ground. The other male and the woman finished off the last few zombies that were coming through the entrance, then ran towards it to shut the door. The echoes of gunfire faded, and the Hall became calm once more.  
  
Man: Nice of you to drop in..what's your name?  
  
He placed her feet back onto the firmness of the ground and stood back off her. Ellie: My name's Ellie Rose, thanks for catching me. I didn't see that zombie coming.  
  
Man: I'm Brad Vickers, S.T.A.R.S Alpha team.  
  
Ellie glanced at him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Brad: Nice to meet you. Rose? Hmm, sounds familiar, you got a relative who works here?  
  
Ellie: Yeah, well. Worked might be a better word. She's been missing for a while now; I came to Raccoon City to look for her.  
  
Man2: On your own? Are you crazy? No offence, but this aint the kinda place you wanna be comin' to alone, you know what I'm saying?  
  
Hearing this, the woman walked from the door over to Ellie and put a hand across her shoulder. She then glanced back at the man.  
  
Woman: Lay off her Ed!! Can't you see she's had a hard time?  
  
Ed: Oh yeah that's right, you women gotta stick together, it's always the same. You don't think we've had a hard time too?  
  
Brad: Please...guys...this isn't the time or the place. Ellie, you're wounded.  
  
He looked down at her bandaged foot.  
  
Ellie: No, it's fine really, ouch!!  
  
Woman: Well it doesn't look fine to me. Here, let me take care of it.  
  
The woman helped Ellie around to the desk in front of the emergency ladder and sat her down on the edge.  
  
Ed was clearly outraged. He was traumatized by the whole experience of living through this nightmare. He had begun to take it out on others.  
  
Ed: Oh great!! The kid's only gonna slow us down. I say we just put a bullet inside her and get the hell outta here before more of those undead monsters break through the door.  
  
Brad: Hey, no-ones going to shoot anyone.  
  
Ed: Yeah, that's what you think.  
  
He walked over to Ellie and raised his gun to her head. Before he could shoot, both the woman and Brad pulled out there own guns and aimed them at Ed. The three of them went still for a moment.  
  
Ellie: Guys!! Take it easy yeah? No-one's going to survive if we blow each others brains out. Now would you mind getting that gun out of my face please?  
  
Ed lowered his gun and walked over into the corner of the room. He leaned against the wall and began scratching his head.  
  
Brad turned around and looked up at the emergency ladder.  
  
Woman: That shut them up.  
  
They both smiled at each other. The woman took off Ellie's trainer and felt her foot.  
  
Woman: You're a tough girl Ellie, seems like you've had a rough time.  
  
Ellie: Well, it serves me right for jumping across garage roofs.  
  
The woman laughed and pulled a spray-can from a pouch which she wore around her waist.  
  
Woman: This is gonna sting a little bit but you'll be ok..  
  
Ellie: What is it?  
  
Woman: It's a cooling spray, it'll ease the pain. Then I'll put a fresh bandage on for you.  
  
Ellie: Thanks...ummm..what's your name?  
  
The woman used the spray on Ellie's ankle. She winced slightly due to the cold, waiting for the woman to reply.  
  
Woman: I'm Lucy; I work over at the city Hospital, that is until it was attacked by those things. Let's get that bandage changed.  
  
She reached into her pouch once more and retrieved a fresh bandage. As she began dressing the twisted ankle, Ellie gazed across at Ed. He was black, bald, tall and looked like he was in his late forties. He was wearing a long waterproof coat and trousers.  
  
Ellie: What's his story?  
  
She nodded across to Ed. Lucy turned and looked at him.  
  
Lucy: I dunno. I've only know him about ten minutes. I bumped into him and Brad as I was coming into the station. Just as we were entering those zombies attacked us, that's when we met you.  
  
Brad: You talking about Ed?  
  
Lucy: Yeah, how did you meet him?  
  
Brad: He's an old friend. He gets like this sometimes; you just have to bear with him.  
  
Ellie: Well as long as he doesn't kill me I'm sure I'll get along with him just fine.  
  
Ellie looked up at Brad. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless jacket. Underneath he had a white t-shirt which displayed the S.T.A.R.S logo on the right shoulder. She recognized him from the photo she had seen inside the S.T.A.R.S office. Then she remembered about the monster that attacked her. Why was it after the S.T.A.R.S members? She needed to warn Brad, but felt that now wasn't a good time.  
  
Lucy: All done, how does that feel?  
  
Ellie:..uummm.yeah.yeah that feels great. Thank-you.  
  
Lucy: You ok, something bothering you?  
  
Ellie: No no, I'm fine now thanks.  
  
Ellie smiled at her. Lucy was wearing black leather bottoms and a tight, low-cut, red t-shirt. She also had blonde hair, which was tied back. She stood up and turned to Brad.  
  
Brad: We need to get onto higher ground. More of those zombies could get through at anytime.  
  
Lucy: Your thinking of the balcony above us right?  
  
Brad: Exactly.  
  
He pointed over to the double doors on the 1st floor that Ellie had entered not long after arriving at the R.P.D.  
  
Brad: Those doors over there have been boarded up, so I think the only safe way to get up would be to climb. How did you get up there Ellie?  
  
Ellie: I went through the double doors, they weren't blocked before. But I think I've got a good idea who did it.  
  
Lucy: Who?  
  
Ellie: Chief Irons. He's been trying to block off the exits to trap everyone in here.  
  
Brad: What? But that's insane.  
  
Ellie: He is insane. He doesn't want anyone to escape the precinct alive.  
  
Lucy: But why?  
  
Ellie: I don't know, but I have gut feeling that he knows where my sister is.  
  
Lucy: Then we've gotta find him right?  
  
Brad: Wait a minute. You think that he's got something to do with your sister's disappearance?  
  
Ellie: I read her diary. He went on a date with her the night she went missing.  
  
Brad: I don't understand. The chief wouldn't..  
  
He was interrupted by an outburst from Ed.  
  
Ed: Sorry to get in the way of your chit-chat, but we got company..  
  
The group turned to see a group of zombies break through the main door to the precinct.  
  
Lucy: Those things never give up.  
  
Ellie: There's about 12 of them.  
  
Brad: We've gotta get up to the balcony. Ed, do you think you could take my weight?  
  
Ed: Sure, what you got in mind?  
  
Brad: Lucy, how much do you weigh?  
  
Lucy: 11 stone, why?  
  
Brad: Ok here's the plan. I'll stand on Ed's shoulders, and then Lucy should be able to climb and reach the balcony edge if she stands on mine. From there Lucy, you can climb up and release the emergency ladder so that we can follow you up ok?  
  
Lucy: Sounds good.  
  
Ellie: You guys better make it quick.  
  
Ed leaned against the wall and Brad climbed onto his shoulders, using the wall to retain his balance.  
  
Brad: Ok Lucy, come on.  
  
Lucy: One moment.  
  
She turned to Ellie who was watching the zombies come closer and closer.  
  
Lucy: Ellie, take my gun.  
  
Ellie: But I've....  
  
Lucy: You're gonna need it, those things are fast. See if you can pick a few off.  
  
Lucy handed the Berretta to her and then started to climb. Ellie gritted her teeth together and fired aimlessly at the army of zombies. Ed also pulled out his gun and began to fire as he struggled to hold the weight of both Brad and Lucy. His legs were trembling as Lucy made it to the top of Brad's shoulders.  
  
Ed: I dunno how much longer I can keep this up guys.  
  
He emptied his clip into a couple of zombies and threw his gun to the floor. He gripped his hands around Brad's legs, trying to steady himself. Meanwhile Ellie had taken out three zombies from the advancing mob. However she was fast running out of bullets.  
  
Ellie: Hurry up, there's still eight of those things left. Wait, there are more coming through the door!!! Another six of them.  
  
Lucy: Shit. C'mon, almost..there...  
  
Lucy was balancing precautiously on the tips of her toes, stretching to reach the edge of the balcony above.  
  
Ed's feet were slowly sliding from underneath him. Ellie managed to down another zombie, but the clip in her gun ran out soon after. Ellie: They're moving up both ramps guys and I'm out of ammo!!!  
  
Ed's legs were now at a 40 degree angle to the floor. He wasn't going to hold out much longer. His teeth were clasped together, sweat was pouring down his face and he was shaking.  
  
Ed: I..can't..hold.on. AHHHHHH..  
  
He released his grip and began to fall to the ground. Lucy could feel Brad falling beneath her and made a last ditch attempt at grabbing the balcony. She jumped at the last second and clutched the edge with the fingertips of her left hand.  
  
Lucy: Yes I got it!! Woahhhh!!  
  
She looked down below as she strengthened her grip to two hands. Brad had also fallen down, right on top of Ed.  
  
Ellie: They're coming!!!! Lucy quick!!!  
  
Ellie was positioned at the corner of the desk on the right hand side of the emergency ladder. She was crouched down, peeking over the top of the desk at the zombies. Lucy was hanging just left of the emergency ladder, trying to pull herself up. Ed pushed Brad off of him and ran to the opposite end of the desk to Ellie, while Brad pulled himself to his feet and stood below the ladder. The zombies were closing in.  
  
Ed: Alright guys, time to show these freaks whose boss.  
  
Ed rose to his feet and stood tall. He un-buttoned his long raincoat and pulled it open revealing two handguns and a shotgun. He pulled out the handguns and threw one to Brad. After catching the weapon, Brad immediately began firing, taking out three zombies. Ed slid the other gun from one end of the desk down to the other where Ellie was positioned. She grabbed the gun and also began firing towards the undead that were coming up her side of the Hall.  
  
Ed: Now it's my turn!!!.........Eat this!!  
  
He cocked his shotgun and fired. The blast took out two zombies. They flew back down the ramp, knocking into the others and slowing them down.  
  
Brad: Nice shooting Ed, but they just keep coming!!!  
  
Ellie blasted a zombie through the head and looked back briefly towards Lucy. She was still hanging from the edge.  
  
Lucy: Ok...here.goes nothing.  
  
She used all her strength to hoist herself up, using a leg as leverage to help her. She gripped a bar from the railing and used it to her advantage. Lucy was finally up; she hopped over the railing and firmly onto the second floor. But there was another problem.  
  
Lucy: Oh shit..  
  
Ellie: Lucy, release the ladder!!!  
  
Lucy: Ummm, I got a problem here...  
  
Ellie kept firing. Ed blasted another two zombies. Brad also downed a few.  
  
Brad: What's wrong?!!  
  
There were two lickers approaching Lucy. One was coming from the right and the other from the back wall straight ahead.  
  
Lucy: There are monsters...looking at me...they're coming closer...  
  
Ed: Do you want us ALL to die? Just release the ladder while you still can!!!!  
  
Lucy decided to make a sudden move towards the ladder switch. Of course, this alerted the licker closest to her. It dived forward through the air. Lucy stopped what she was doing and dropped to the ground, failing to press the switch. The licker continued to sail through the air, over the railing and off the edge of the balcony. The monster landed in the small space in front of the desk that the group was hiding behind. Ellie, Brad and Ed stopped firing, rose to their feet and looked at the licker. Ellie recognized it.  
  
Ellie: FREEZE!!!!!!  
  
The three of them stood perfectly still, but the zombies kept moving towards them, distracting the licker. It went crazy, leaping over the desks onto the ramps and attacking everything that moved. It knocked zombies to the ground and banged into them, clearly confused by all of the movement around it.  
  
Ellie: Trust me. Just hold still, don't move. It senses movement.  
  
Brad: ...oh..  
  
Ed:...right...  
  
They were clearly quite surprised by what they were witnessing, as the licker continued to wreak havoc upon the advancing zombies. Meanwhile, Lucy was slowly backing away from the switch. The other licker was moving in on her and she was too scared to keep still. She had given her gun to Ellie and had no means to attack the creature.  
  
Lucy: Just stay back..shit...I have to get outta here...  
  
She turned and ran towards the library doors, with the licker fast in pursuit. Brad looked up and saw her. Keeping still, he shouted.  
  
Brad: Where are you going?!!  
  
Lucy: Don't worry! I'll meet up with you all later! Just get out of here!  
  
She ran through the door and it closed firmly behind her, blocking the Licker in the Hall. The remaining three, Ed, Brad and Ellie, turned their attention to the first licker once again. It was on the left of the Hall, maiming a few zombies. The ramp on the right hand side of the Hall was free thanks to manic spree of the Licker just a few moments earlier.  
  
Ellie: While it's distracted, we can make a break for the Entrance!  
  
Brad: Good idea. I'll go first. Ellie, you stay in the middle of me and Ed.  
  
Ed reloaded his shotgun just in case, and followed Brad and Ellie slowly around the side of the desk and down the ramp. Everything was going to plan; they were about level with the statue in the middle of the room. Brad took care of a few zombies that were blocking the path to the steps. The Licker had also made it's way down the opposite ramp and was just outside of the double doors, destroying the last remaining zombie.  
  
Ed: I'll go out of the door first, that way, if there are anymore zombies out there I can take them out with this baby.  
  
He lifted his shotgun.  
  
Brad: Fine, but be careful, that Licker is pretty close. Try not to attract it's attention.  
  
Ed was quick on his feet. He got to the steps un-noticed and made his way to the main doors of the precinct. Ellie and Brad remained crouched at the foot of the ramp. Ed looked out of the already opened door. It had become cloudy outside and looked as if it could rain. However there were no zombies or monsters in site.  
  
Ed: All clear you guys, hurry, I got your backs.  
  
Ellie looked out of the corner of her eye at the Licker. It had been alerted by the voice of Ed. It shifted itself around to face him and began to walk slowly forwards. Ed hadn't noticed. He waved his arms at Brad and Ellie.  
  
Ed: Come on, what are you waiting for?!  
  
The creature began to move fast, sensing the movement of Ed.  
  
Brad: Ed! Look out!!  
  
The Licker leapt up the steps towards him.  
  
Ed: JESUS!!  
  
He turned and dived down the steps headfirst, avoiding the claw of the Licker. Ed landed heavily, but managed to roll onto his back, looking up the top of the steps at creature. The Licker jumped once more. Ed aimed his gun into the air and fired. Midway through its jump, the Lickers left arm and leg were blown off. It fell to ground with a thump, writhing in pain. Slowly it died.  
  
Ellie: You're lucky, that was close!  
  
She cautiously limped over to Ed and helped him to his feet, trying not to take her eyes off the dead Licker, just in case.  
  
Ed: Lucky? No way, those things aren't as tough as they look ya know.  
  
Just then, the other Licker, the one that chased Lucy, flew from the balcony and down towards Ellie. Brad looked up and aimed his gun towards it. Ed shuffled sideways and knocked Ellie to the ground, successfully getting her out of the way. Brad fired at the Licker but missed. It came crashing down on top of Ed and slashed his chest and arm. He dropped his shotgun as he was brought down.  
  
Ed: ARRRRRRRGGHHH!!!!  
  
Ed yelled as his arm was torn open. Brad turned, aimed down at the licker and started to empty his clip into the beast. Ellie sat up and retrieved Ed's shotgun from the ground. She hesitated for a moment before unloading a shot. It tore through the Licker and forced it to release Ed. It slid across the ground where Brad was able to finish it off with a few more shots from his berretta. As the Licker drew its last breath, Brad helped Ed to sit up. Ellie also rushed to his aid.  
  
Brad: Are you ok man?  
  
Ed: My arm is busted, but I'm fine, just a flesh wound.  
  
He held it as the blood was rushing out. Ellie tore the sleeves from her top and used them as bandages to wrap around the wounded arm. She tied them tightly before Ed was helped to his feet.  
  
Ed: Thanks.  
  
Ellie: Don't mention it. They won't hold out forever though, we need to get you something else to stop the bleeding.  
  
Brad: I know a place in the shopping district that has medical supplies, that's probably our best bet.  
  
Ellie: Then come on, lets go.  
  
Brad: No, I think you should stay here Ellie.  
  
Ellie: What?  
  
Brad: You're foot will only slow us down, and we need to get there as fast as we can. Besides, I think you'll be a lot safer here than outside.  
  
Ellie: You're abandoning me?  
  
She stared at him with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
Brad: No way!! As soon as I get Ed fixed up I'll come straight back here and get you ok?  
  
Ellie stayed silent.  
  
Ed: We'll be back...I promise.  
  
Ellie: But you've seen what it's like in here. This place is just as dangerous as outside.  
  
Brad: We've cleaned this area out, if you stay in the Hall you'll be fine.  
  
Ed: Don't worry.  
  
Brad: What if Lucy comes back here looking for us?  
  
Ellie: Yeah, ok. But be careful. I don't want either of you dying on me ok?  
  
Ed: Trust me lady, you got nothing to worry about. C'mon man let's get out of here.  
  
Brad: Sure. Ellie, take this radio. If something happens, use it. We can keep each other up to date with what's going on ok?  
  
Ellie: No problem.  
  
Ellie took the radio and hooked it onto her belt at the side.  
  
Ellie: Ok, get going and hurry back.  
  
Brad and Ed both started to head up the steps towards the precinct doors. Ed walked outside. Ellie: Ed?  
  
Ed: What's up?  
  
Ellie: You might need this...  
  
She walked closer and threw the shotgun towards him. He caught it with his good arm.  
  
Ed: Thanks  
  
Brad: I'll come back and get you as soon as I can.  
  
He turned and headed out of the door towards Ed.  
  
Ellie: Brad, just..be careful.  
  
He gave her a wink before closing the door behind him. Just like that, they were gone. Ellie was suddenly all alone once more. She turned with her back to the door and faced the Hall. It had become so quiet. She glanced up at the library doors.  
  
Ellie: I wonder where Lucy got to. I hope she's safe. She's a strong woman, she can look after herself I'm sure.  
  
Ellie took a step forward.  
  
????: That's far enough...just hold still.  
  
Ellie: Chief!!?  
  
Chief: Poor Ellie..alone..and in such a dangerous place. What was Brad thinking?  
  
She was frozen, staring straight ahead towards the statue. The chief's voice was coming from the balcony. He was on the second floor, to her right. Ellie spoke to him in a stern voice.  
  
Ellie: What do you want?  
  
Chief: Oh I'm sure I can find some uses for you my dear...It's such a shame your friends can't be here to enjoy the moment with me. Oh well..looks like I have you....all to myself.....  
  
Before Ellie could make any further comments or actions, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Her vision instantly went blurred. The precinct started to spin and fade.  
  
Ellie: Wha..what's...hap.happening to..me?.......  
  
Suddenly everything was black, her eyes had closed and she fell into a heap on the floor. Footsteps drew nearer..she felt herself being lifted....then there was nothing. 


End file.
